Second Chance
by Independent Angel
Summary: Their first chance was at Egypt. But when begging for such a long time, both of them have a rare second chance. But has one of them moved on? Do they still feel the same way about each other? A second chance is all they have. Mana X Atemu 3RD CHAP. FLUFF
1. Two Best Friends

**To warn you:**

**I'm using the USA version names of the characters, okay? It's just easier that way! I'm sorry, and BTW I didn't watch the episodes of the ones when it explained the whole Mana and Dark Magician Girl thing. So bear with me!**

It was so weird; for the past 5000 years, she had been sent to this place, not even feeling any difference of where she used to be. Yes, her name was Mana, but her appearance of her past self was gone. She was known as the Dark Magician Girl, now photocopied into different cards.

She wasn't alone; no, almost every Duel Monster was here, but she was practically the only one who used to be human.

Ever since she became the official Dark Magician Girl, she had been sent to a place where everyone was. Not humans…but something else. The only one who explained everything to her was her old teacher, Mahado, who was now the Dark Magician.

Mana was like every person; she had emotions, she needed to eat, and she had a secret crush.

She was imprisoned as an 18 year old, as a card, and stuck doing nothing forever. She didn't die…well, in 'battles' she did, but truly she never did. But there was one thing she wanted to do…

She wanted to see and old friend.

XX

Yugi was outside of school, with the day just finished. Tea, Joey, and Tristan were following him, and noticed the little guy distracted.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Joey asked, nervous of what the reply would be. Yugi had finally snapped out of it, and looked at them. Tea had remembered the face; he made it whenever he was troubled.

"What's wrong? Is it about Atemu?" Tea asked. Yugi sighed, finally bringing himself to say it.

"Yeah, actually; I was talking to him yesterday and he said something about two cards, the Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl once being humans, or even more described, his best friends," he said, not daring to at them. Tristan blinked, confused.

"So…?" he questioned.

"He said something that there's a place were duel monsters are actually kept, living like us. He believes that they're there," he said, staring out. Joey stared, as if what he just said wasn't getting to his head.

"And he wants to go there? How? Is it even possible that they're…alive?" Tea asked. Yugi nodded.

"He misses them."

"So what's bothering you? Let's go! I want to see something new!" Joey exclaimed. Yugi looked at him, frowning.

"Yeah, I know how to get there, but how do we get out?" He asked. Joey frowned.

"You said those magicians used to be human. Can't they talk? Tell us the exit? The way out?" Joey said, hopeful.

Tristan sighed. "Why do you want to go? I'm actually tired to them!" he said. Tea glared, frowning.

"Not helping…" she whispered.

"They all talk. But the one thing that's bothering me is that how did they become cards? Did he do it to them?" He asked. Tea frowned, sighing.

"So you're doubtful? Let's go, I wanna see some stuff!" she said. Yugi rolled his eyes, and finally let go of it.

"Fine. Not my fault if we can't go back and we're stuck in a different dimension."

XX

Yugi and the others had gone into his home, and resting on the couch was a sleepy-headed Atemu. Yugi had tiptoed to him, taking out his water bottle. When Tea saw this, she gasped heavily, surprised what he was going to do.

"Yugi! What the hell are you doing?!" Joey whispered. Yugi smiled sheepishly.

"C'mon, guys! Haven't you always wanted to soak a pharaoh?" he sniggered sinisterly. Joey and Tristan shrugged, and encouraged Yugi to do it.

Tea crossed her arms and sighed. "Guys…" she breathed. Yugi had opened the cap, and prepared to dump it all…and I mean all.

It was so close to a drip falling, and Yugi could barely stop himself from shaking from laughter. But before anything else happened, Atemu had opened his eyes, obviously awake from the start.

"Oh, man! You never let me have any fun!" Yugi said, settling the bottle down. Tea smirked.

"Well, duh, he's a freakin' pharaoh, if you haven't noticed," she simply said. Tristan smirked, with Joey sighing; disappointed the 'fun' was over. Atemu had gotten up, and looked up to the ceiling.

"I think I'd rather have the water right now," he randomly said. Tea shook her head.

"Atemu, Yugi told us that you said something about two cards once being humans. What was that all about?" She asked. Atemu sighed.

"The Dark Magician was a friend of mine; his name was Mahado. He was a teacher of magic but he died. The last second, he made himself into the Dark Magician," he explained simply.

"And the other?" Tea asked.

"The other was the Dark Magician _Girl_; she was a student of Mahado, and he name was Mana. She was the closest friend I've ever had and now she's not here," he said, as if regretting to say her name. Tea had smirked slightly, as if realizing something the other guys couldn't.

"Was she beautiful?" Tea asked softly. Atemu nodded.

"Of course she was, although she was quite the troublemaker. Whenever the magic lessons needed to start, she would hide in pots or run around the palace, dragging me with her. Honestly, I started to like it; spending time with her, even if it meant getting in trouble and having to face a very mad teacher," he chuckled.

Tea's smirk grew wider. He was _so_ into her, and it was obvious. Well, to her, anyway. Any girl could tell if someone liked someone.

"What if you got a chance to see her?" She asked. Atemu smiled.

"I would do anything to get that chance."

XX

Mana spun her blue, newly polished staff, bored to death. Unfortunately, she couldn't die of this. She couldn't die of anything, unless brought back to human. She saw someone approaching her, and saw that it was Mahado.

"Fine, I'll start practicing," Mana said, thinking she was reading his mind. Mahado shook his head.

"No, you don't have to right now. But I am here to ask; what is troubling you?" He asked. Mana sighed.

"There's nothing to do, I miss some people, and there's nothing to do!" she exclaimed. Mahado smirked.

"Are you thinking about someone special?" He asked. Mana whipped her head towards her teacher, in shock.

"Eww, if you're talking about yourself, then no!" Mana quivered. This caused Mahado to laugh.

"No, I was talking about Atemu!" he exclaimed through giggles. Mana had become surprised about this. Why him?

"Why specifically him?" she asked, eyeing him. Mahado shrugged.

"Because it's clear to everyone here that you're interested in him," he smirked. Mana gasped, and shot a glare.

"To him? Puh-lease! Why?" She asked.

"Because of what happened 5000 years ago…" Mahado started to remind her. Mana growled.

"Whatever! That's just a stupid rumor! Why would you believe it?" she asked, settling down again. Mahado sighed.

"Because you ki-"

"Rumor!" Mana shouted. Mahado shrugged, preparing to leave.

"Believe what you want, but you know the truth. Because I think deep down inside, there was something that made you do it," Mahado said, before leaving. Mana frowned, but started to agree with him.

He was right; all she needed was one last chance to tell Atemu. All she never knew was that it was coming soon.

**Please don't be mean! Please don't flame me! I've been watching this show for like, years, now I can't find it! Evil, isn't it? So be nice and review! Thank you!**


	2. Too Happy

**Okay, I will update! I researched Mana's character and realized she's a whole lot like me (although I'm not studying magic). I'll make this chapter better! Thanks for the reviews!**

Mana had opened her eyes, still feeling the sleepiness stuck in her beautiful, hazel eyes while trying to shake the dizziness off her head. Somehow, something in her heart told her that this was going to be an important.

She looked around where she was – she was in the same spot where she was the day before, lying down beside a tree.

It was morning, around 9am, while the sun starting to come up higher and higher each hour. Mana yawned, feeling the uncomfortable head piece of hers. She removed it, letting her new blonde hair move around.

Ever since she had turned into the Dark Magician Girl, her whole appearance changed. And, apparently, she looked cuter. The only down side was to holding the blue staff all around, all day.

Other than appearance, nothing else changed. She was still the kind of girl to hide in pots and run away from lessons, especially history, taught by Mahado, who now looked like the Dark Magician. Heck, he IS the Dark Magician!

Mana was about to close her eyes again when she heard a familiar voice, and voice she hadn't heard in such a long time. It was the voice of a friend, someone who took care of her and gave her anything in her need.

But it couldn't be. He wasn't here; he wasn't a Duel Monster, so why would he be here?

"Mana, you're going crazy! You're hearing voices in your head," Mana said, talking to herself. She had leaned against the tree, with no intention in getting up and running around. Well, that was weird; she usually was the one hyper, jumpy, and enthusiastic. But today, she wanted to take things seriously.

Sure, this was serious; seriously weird.

"Mana! Mana, come on, you have got to see this!" Mahado yelled out from a certain distance. Mana's eyes shot open, and had a feeling of annoyance in her stomach. She wanted to say 'No, leave me alone', but she didn't even wanted to talk anymore. What was wrong with her?!

"Mana, you won't believe this! The…the pharaoh…he's…he's…"

XX

Atemu, Yugi, Joey, Tea, and Tristan had had a sleepover, while listening to Atemu telling about Mana, the one who he cared most about. By the time they had fallen asleep, they had practically woken up, in a field, while Duel Monsters roamed around them.

Atemu had woken up, seeing a Dark Magician standing above him, then running away, as if alerted.

Joey had flinged back into consciousness and asked where the donuts where kept, while Tristan, Tea, and Yugi wondered where they were.

Sooner or later, the Dark Magician had came back, along with an amazing person – it was the Dark Magician Girl, aka Mana! Atemu gasped, his eyes widening at the sight of his long time friend.

"Mana…" he whispered, still stuck in astonishment. Tea, Joey, and Yugi looked at a sudden blushing Mana, while Tristan was grinning the way she was standing; shy, beautiful, and it was obvious any guy would kill for her.

Mana finally got the courage to look directly at Atemu's eyes. Her eyes shook slightly, a bit nervous, and it was obvious, just like Atemu, that she had something there for him.

"I…I can't believe it…you're here!" Mana exclaimed, bringing herself to smile. Mahado slightly looked at Mana and smirked. It was a long time since he'd seen Mana worked out about something. This was typical Mana.

Atemu and the others had slowly gotten up, while Atemu keeping his eyes looked into Mana's. Tea giggled slightly, feeling the awkward silence.

"Um…if no one minds me asking…HOW THE HECK DID WE GET HERE?!" Joey screamed, surprising everyone, especially Atemu.

"You tell me! Mahado here had to yell at me to tell me that you guys were here – especially you, Atemu…" Mana explained. Yugi smiled warmly, still seeing the very silent ex-Pharaoh.

"Geeze, Atemu, will you talk?! You're the one who wanted to go to this place in the first place!" Tristan exclaimed. Atemu finally had snapped out of it, and started looking for an explanation.

"Oh, you wanted to come here?" Mana asked, giggling. Atemu blushed harshly.

"Well, both of my best friends are here, so don't I have a right to miss them?" Atemu asked, while Yugi gave a questioning look.

"Only two best friends?" Yugi teased, smirking. Atemu groaned.

"Well, two more of my best friends," he rushed.

That was it; that caused Mana to have a jolt of excitement and gave Atemu a giant hug, her long, slim arms wrapping around his strong neck, causing for Atemu to blush all over again!

"Oh…I just can't believe you're here! I've missed you so much and things have been weird…I'm bored outta my mind and there's nothing to do and you're always the one who's making things better and I'M JUST SO HAPPY YOU'RE HERE!" Mana exclaimed, out of breath.

Atemu was blushing furiously, his whole face becoming redder by the moment! But instead of making her let go, he let his own hands wrap around Mana's waist, making her gasp slightly, while Tea and Joey smirked.

"I missed you too," Atemu whispered softly in her ear.

**Yeah, short chapter, but w/e. I'll write a longer one next time. Go Mana/Atemu! **


	3. I'll Never Forget

**The third time I changed the title. I hope you guys like it so far.**

Mana had been dragging Atemu all over the place, showing every inch of the place. She had kept her cheery smile the whole time, which caused him the smile as well. It had been a long time since he had seen her.

"Mana, please, you have to slow down!" Atemu pleaded, panting from all the running. Mana bit her lip but still kept her smile.

"Sorry. I…I've just never felt this happy for a long time. I remember that we used to run away from out teachers when we were kids, and both of us running then and now is just so…well, I don't have the word to describe it!" Mana giggled. Atemu smirked, while Mana finally relaxed before pulling her friend to another place.

XX

Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan had been looking around the place. It was amazing, the place was beautiful, something that you would think of only in imagination. Joey whistled, seeming impressed.

"This place is amazing!" he cried, smiling widely. Tristan sighed.

"Yeah, but how do we get back? How did we even get back?" He asked. Yugi frowned. He was right, and because of him mentioning this, he just realized it.

"I don't know. But I bet the pharaoh knows. So just relax. He might explain later…when he and Mana gets back…"

"When's that?" Tea giggled, knowing that Mana would keep Atemu forever if she could.

Joey chuckled, and saw his two favourite cards, the Flame Swordsman and Red Eyes Black Dragon at the distance.

"Oh my god, this is heaven! Both of my favourite cards are alive!" Joey screamed, running towards them Tea sighed.

"Yeah…it's been only two hours and he's already in trouble."

XX

Mana had walked this time, this time slowly. She had finally reached to a beach, and smiled widely once again. (Weird how this place is like Earth, hm?)

Atemu was just right behind her and finally saw the final place she was going to show him. His eyes widened, amazed by the amazing view and orange and part red setting sun.

"Mana…this…this is beautiful!" Atemu exclaimed, looking at her now. She looked like she was in a trance, almost dazed, but hypnotized. She looked as if she was being drawn into its view.

Atemu had smiled. It was the first time today she was quiet and showing that semi-smile that showed her innocence. He sighed, feeling absolutely relaxed. He slowly became drawn into his thoughts, first off thinking about Mana.

Her smile, her expression, just the way she was looking of was amazing. He didn't know why, or how, but it just seems amazing…beautiful even. But he knew, deep in his heart, that her smile would always be more beautiful than anything he would see.

"Atemu…are you okay?" Mana said, giving a tired look in her ocean blue eyes. Atemu grinned, having a hint of excitement in his stomach. Just hearing her voice was…unbelievable.

"Um…Mana…I know, this sounds a bit nosy, but I was wondering…did you miss me when we were apart," Atemu asked, avoiding eye contact.

Mana sighed, acting like a mature lady. "Of course. Why wouldn't I? Atemu, you were the dearest friend I've ever had and…with all this time while we were apart…I…" Mana said, not knowing what to say next. So she decided to act like…Mana.

"While we were apart, I was going crazy! You have no idea what it's like without you and not having any good ideas to hide from magic lessons! Atemu, you're the one who actually made meaning in my life and -" Mana gasped, realizing what she had just blurted out.

Great, just great. Just when she decided to act like herself, she blurts out something that she promised not to tell him in a gazillion years. But when she looked at him once again, his rare smile – the kind you could barely see and only Mana, I repeat, ONLY Mana could make him smile – had shown up.

"Mana, I feel the same way. It's been different without you and…" Atemu couldn't finish his sentence either.

Mana had smiled childishly again and plopped herself on the soft sand. She giggled like a little kid leaned back by her arms. Atemu had sat down beside her, quiet differently and more maturely and something you would see from a pharaoh.

They were so different, yet they completed each other.

"Mana…do you think that we were given a second chance to see each other again?" Atemu asked, looking out to the sky. Mana nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but something tells me that it has more meaning. Like…we have to do something," Mana said, completely out of focus. Atemu chuckled, making that the last sound before an awkward silence.

"A-Atemu, d-do you remember t-that time back in E-Egypt?" Mana asked nervously. Atemu was taken aback for a second, and then knew what she was talking about.

_Atemu and Mana were once again running away from their lessons, this time for a major reason; it was raining, heavily. Mana, the excited, enthusiastic person she was, dashed outside to catch the first drops of rain. Atemu had closely followed her, amazed by the rare weather. _

"_Prince – I mean Pharaoh, it is raining!" Mana exclaimed spinning around causing her clothes to be immediately wet. Atemu's nose had caught a raindrop. It felt so awkward; they hadn't felt it in such a long time that he had forgotten what it had felt like, just dropping randomly on the ground. It was pure, just like the young girl dancing around._

"_Mana…" Atemu whispered, finally letting his whole body wet. It felt so different than the water he had felt before. Rain came from the sky. The water he always touched was from the river. _

"_Please, Pharaoh, join me!" Mana said through laughter, holding his hands while both of them span for a while. Atemu had started to smile, then had transformed beautifully into laughter, something that you wouldn't see everyday in a pharaoh. _

_Both of them had stopped, falling on the muddy ground, getting their clothes completely dirty. Mana had laughed once again. Atemu was exhausted but he knew Mana wasn't done playing. She never was. If it involved fun, she would do it, dragging Atemu with her. _

_This time, we was going to drag her around. He lifted himself from the ground and ran towards Mana. Her back was in front of him, so she didn't see him. _

_Atemu had wrapped his arms around her petite waist, making her burst out in shrieking giggles. He twirled her around, keeping his arms strong so she wouldn't get away. She pleaded for him to put her down, but still screaming in laughter. _

"_Pharaoh, please, put me down!" she giggled. Atemu had done what she asked, but did not let go. _

"_Mana, I will do as you say, but you have to follow one rule," Atemu whispered in her ear. She nodded, blushing harshly because of their close contact._

"_You shouldn't call me 'pharaoh'. Today, I am simply Atemu," he said, making Mana smile. _

"_Okay, Atemu, but that doesn't mean that I'm following every rule," she giggled, finally escaping his arms. But as she ran, she screamed inside her head that she shouldn't have run away. Her skin had missed the touch of his arms and she wanted it back._

_Atemu had begun chasing her, heading far from the place. Atemu was close behind, just a few more steps and he would be right beside her. Atemu did catch up while Mana gave up. She didn't even know why she was running when she wanted him near her._

_But even as she slowed down, her foot slipped on a puddle of mud and caused her to fall. She closed her eyes while giving a shout for help. She prepared herself for the hard impact on her head and back, but it never came. Instead, two strong arms were once again around her, stopping her fall. _

"_T-thank you," she stammered, trying to give a friendly smile. But she couldn't. She was lost in his eyes. _

_Mana barely could feel the raindrops on her cheek anymore. She didn't feel the coldness take over her body, but warmth. Her fingers shook, making Atemu chuckled._

"_I'm glad I spent this day with you. I can't think of any other way. Thank you, Mana," he said. She closed her eyes, loving the sound of voice, saying her name, knowing that he knew her. _

"_My pleasure," she giggled, putting both arms around his neck. Mana suddenly felt weird; she had hugged the pharaoh millions of times, but somehow it felt as if she had never been this close to him. Maybe because she hasn't. She started to be able to feel his soft breathe against her cheek. Defiantly, she had NEVER been this close to him. _

_Mana was about to become lost in her thoughts when Atemu suddenly placed his lips right on top of hers, being so gentle with her as her soul was to him. She tried to move in closer, only if it was possible, but instead she had deepened the kiss, making Mana forget everything instantly, even though it was momentarily._

_Atemu had touched her cheek, sending shockwaves throughout her whole body. She had never felt so nervous in her life. He was the only one who could do that to her._

_Mana had unwillingly stopped the kiss, but bit her lip and tasting a different taste in her lip. Atemu had smiled, kissed her on the cheek and held her hand. They knew if they stayed out any longer they would get sick, so they went back into the palace, having a moment to remember._

"Of course, Mana, of course I remember. Why wouldn't I? The whole kingdom found out and kept reminding me everyday. And I want to thank them because I never forgot about it; that day I had spent with my best friend," he said, giving off the rare smile. Mana felt her heart race, biting her lip just like that same day.

"Mana, I'll never forget about that or you," he said, kissing her on the cheek. She grew speechless, exactly like how she was so many years ago.

"Atemu...I'm still following your rule," she giggled, lying in Atemu's arms just like last time.

**Long chapter! How did you like that? I loved typing the Egypt stuff, so much fluff. :D well, please review and I'll update sooner!**


End file.
